


You set my world on fire

by Sillydodobird



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, chlonath, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillydodobird/pseuds/Sillydodobird
Summary: He’s definitely still shaking, adrenaline running through him when they eventually separate. The world comes rushing back to him, the sound of birds chirping and the sound of the wind blowing suddenly seem so loud. When he finally opens his eyes he’s surprised how flushed she is, not expecting her to be as affected by this as he was. Her lips are parted and her eyelashes are fluttering. For a fleeting moment, he wonders how he looks.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	You set my world on fire

One of her hands is on his neck and the other is in his hair. He’s trying to keep himself from shaking, one of his hands on her cheek and the other holding her waist closer to him.

Her body is flushed against him, she’s very warm and soft. She smells _so _good, he’s unsure how she can still smell so amazing when they’ve been out in the hot and humid air.__

_ _He feels her tongue touch his bottom lip and he jumps back just a bit. She tastes like the peach lip gloss she uses and he’s cannot think clearly anymore, not when he’s distracted by what she is doing to him. He doesn’t care enough to try to think clearly right now, not when other things are more important, like the soft sounds she’s making._ _

_ _His hand moves down between her neck and jaw. He’s afraid to move too fast, she is 100 percent in control of this. One of her hands comes to grab onto his and she moves it so their fingers interlock and he smiles into the kiss._ _

_ _She breaks away for a quick moment, breath hot against his mouth. “Is this okay?” She asks in a much softer voice than he would have expected._ _

_ _Not trusting himself to speak he nods his head and quickly dives back to kissing her. He’s not even worried he’s coming off needy or desperate, he just wants to feel her skin against his, to make her feel how she makes him feel. He’s kissed girls before but kissing her is exhilarating._ _

_ _He hopes she is feeling what he is feeling. He needs to know he’s not the only one affected. He cannot remember the last time he felt this euphoric. Maybe it’s how soft her lips are, or how she seems to switch from rough to tender. Maybe its how her hands grip onto him as if she’s afraid to let go._ _

_ _He’s definitely still shaking, adrenaline running through him when they eventually separate. The world comes rushing back to him, the sound of birds chirping and the sound of the wind blowing suddenly seem so loud. When he finally opens his eyes he’s surprised how flushed she is, not expecting her to be as affected by this as he was. Her lips are parted and her eyelashes are fluttering. For a fleeting moment, he wonders how he looks._ _

_ _They don’t speak for a while. One of her hands is still holding his, the other clutching the front of his shirt. He finds himself unable to let go of her, the idea of no longer being this close to her feels wrong._ _

_ _“I’m sorry.”_ _

_ _His world stops for the second time that day. Why is she apologizing? Did she hate it? Did she hate him?_ _

_ _He opens his mouth to speak but she beats him to it._ _

_ _“I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, It won’t happen again.” She’s speaking very soft. If he wasn’t inches away from her he doesn’t think he would be able to hear her._ _

_ _His heart stops and he feels cold and confused. He’s struggling to breathe and he’s not sure if it’s because of her words or her kiss._ _

_ _He finally finds his voice when she starts to pull away from him. His hands automatically tighten on her, as if it is instinctual for him to keep her from leaving._ _

_ _“I..uh…I don’t uh…” he’s stuttering and he’s not sure he’s ever been more nervous. “what…what do you mean?”_ _

_ _Her head tits up towards him, he can see her eyes and is shocked to see her glaring at him._ _

_ _“Weren’t you listening? I said I was sorry. You don’t have to worry about it happening again!” Her voice is harsh and very different than it was a moment ago._ _

_ _He’s never been more confused in his life. They had the most mindblowing kiss ever and now she’s angry at him?_ _

_ _“You’re sorry?” She’s still trying to move away from him and he can feel his heart tremble with every push._ _

_ _“Of course I’m sorry! I practically attacked you!”_ _

_ _He keeps growing more and more confused and frustrated. He doesn’t know why she’s yelling at him, didn’t she feel the same way? Didn’t she understand he can’t go back to just being friends?_ _

_ _“So you’re just going to ignore it? Forget it happened and move on as if nothing happened?” He realizes he is raising his voice but he cannot help it, he’s panicking and he feels like he’s trying to outrun an imaginary clock._ _

_ _“Yes! Why wouldn’t I?” Her voice is also raised and firm. He’s too dumbfounded to understand the sudden turn of events._ _

_ _“Are you kidding me?!” He rips himself away from her, creating more distance between them because he’s afraid she might actually kick or slap him for yelling at her._ _

_ _He is close to pulling out his hair, he knows she’s incredibly stubborn but he can’t grasp how they managed to end up here._ _

_ _“Why are you so afraid of this? You obviously like me and I’m beside myself with how much I adore you. Why can’t we do something about it?!” He’s not proud of how his voice cracks but he’s gone through so many emotions within the last 30 minutes that he’s can’t be bothered by it at the moment._ _

_ _“Because I’m afraid of what will happen if it doesn’t work!”_ _

_ _If he wasn’t so frustrated at the moment, maybe he would have realized that it was a legitimate fear to have. He’s never felt this way for someone else before, he’s positive he will never feel this way for anyone else ever. She makes him feel invincible and vulnerable at the same time and he is head over heels in love with her._ _

_ _“So you’re not even willing to try?” He says after a moment._ _

_ _She closes her eyes and sighs like she’s trying to explain something to a whiny child. He should be offended but he doesn’t feel anything other than sadness._ _

_ _“Do you really want to try and then find out we shouldn’t have?”_ _

_ _“I don’t want to not try and spend the rest of my life wondering.” His voice coming out soft and he feels so nervous. Like he’s in a life or death situation, in a way he guesses he is._ _

_ _She doesn’t look at him. She’s staring at the dark sky above, looking at the night sky and at any other time, he would have joined her._ _

_ _“I don’t want to ruin this.” Her voice is soft again, no longer bitter. Her arms are crossed, defensive and alert._ _

_ _He sniffs and he suddenly realizes he’s crying, which makes him even more embarrassed and frustrated. He’s putting himself out there and he feels like he’s getting absolutely nowhere. Maybe he should stop bothering her. They will never be the same again but at least he got to have some time with her._ _

_ _“It doesn’t matter, we can’t go back to the way we were before.” His voice is firm and he’s proud of himself for not breaking down, even if that’s all he want’s to do._ _

_ _He hears her sharp intake of breath. His head is starting to hurt and all he want’s to do is go home. He’s not sure how much more he can handle. He wipes the tears off his cheek._ _

_ _She lets out a shaky exhale before speaking. “Can you promise me something?”_ _

_ _He would promise the world to her if it meant getting one more second with her._ _

_ _“Anything.”_ _

_ _“If we try this,” His breath hitches, he can’t breathe. “Can you please promise me that if it doesn’t work that you won’t hate me? I don’t think I could ever deal with tha-.”_ _

_ _His lips are back on her before she can finish her sentence. He pulls away, centimeters from her, her breath mingling with his._ _

_ _“I could never hate you. You could take everything away from me and I would still grovel at your feet, desperate for more of you.”_ _

_ _He doesn’t wait for her to respond, he’s back to kissing her. His lips pressed hard against her as if he could make her understand by his lips alone. He doesn’t want to waste any more time. One of his hands is holding tight on her waist, the other gently holding her face. He bites her bottom lip and she makes the most euphoric noise. He could spend eternity kissing her. Hell, he _wants_ to spend eternity kissing her.___ _

_ _ _ _She pulls away and he reflexively tightens his grip on her. He opens his eyes to find her eyes are closed. But her lips are turned into a smile, “And you say I’m dramatic.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He breathes out a laugh, “I’m only dramatic for you, Bee.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Her hand finds his, their fingers intertwine like they were made for each other. Her eyes open and he finds small tears pooling in her eyes. He moves to kiss them away before they can fall down her cheek._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I love you.” She whispers it and he can’t help but the relieved sigh that escapes him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’ve been hopelessly in love with you for years.” His head falls to the space between her neck and shoulder, content just to spend time underneath the stars with her._ _ _ _


End file.
